


Gory Hollow

by MissSaikou (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MissSaikou
Summary: Scary things have haunted Goree Hollow for years, Until young Ella Brooksman finally finds out the dark, sinister secret of the hollow. Soon finding out the hollow is cursed by a monstrous, long time heartbroken witch.
Kudos: 1





	1. The Forgotten Map

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not mine. It belongs to a friend of mine named Avalyn Keller.

It was spring cleaning day for Ella’s family and everybody is cleaning out things in the house, and in their shed. Ella was helping her mother with cleaning the bedrooms. She was even tidied up herself, With her wavy light brown hair, and she wore a white shirt with red stripes and navy blue shorts and blue suede shoes.   
“Mother, I think we've got Liza’s bedroom all fixed up.” Ella said. “Shall we move on to the twins’ room?”  
“I think we can do that.” Her mother said. “Liza’s room is as clean as lavender.”  
She and her mother walked into the twins’ room, Denise and Daniel. But they noticed it was already tidied up.  
“Denise! Daniel!” Her mother said, laughing. “Did you two clean your room yourselves?”  
“Yes, Mother!” Denise said. “We did it ourselves and did a very great job!”  
“We did it all by ourselves!” Daniel cheered. “You don't need to clean it now.”  
“We can clean the shed, Mother.” Ella suggested. “Nobody ever cleaned that ol’ dust bunny yet.”  
“Good idea, Ella.” Her mother said. “Let's go.”  
Ella and her Mother got their raincoats on since it was raining, and went outside to the shed. They went inside the shed and started their hard work.  
“This place keeps so many things we didn't use anymore.” Ella said. “Even Father’s old Viking hat.”  
Ella was looking through the things in the shed while her mother was dusting the mess off. She suddenly found a little paper roll up.  
“What's this?” Ella asked.  
“That's something my mother had.” Her mother said.  
Ella unrolled thx paper roll up and looked at it in surprise. It looked like a map.  
“Mother, Grandma had a map?” Ella asked.  
“Oh, yes.” Her mother replied. “She always liked to explore as a little girl. But one place she wasn't allowed to explore in.”  
“What was it?” Ella asked.  
“It's a place called Goree Hollow.” Her mother replied. “She was forbidden of going there.”  
“Why though?” Ella asked.   
“I don't know why.” Her mother replied, she was nearly finished dusting. “She said there was something… bad there.”  
I wonder what bad thing… Ella thought.  
Her mother finished dusting the mess off of the shed and they went back inside. Ella took the map with her.  
Maybe I should go exploring there to see what bad thing is there… Ella thought. She was thinking that she should find out what is wrong with Goree Hollow.


	2. Exploring where she couldn't

The next morning, Ella got up very early. It was 5:00 in the morning. She got herself a bowl of Bran Flakes and ate it quickly. She then got on her raincoat and boots and went outside. She also left a note in the house so her mother wouldn't be worried. She walked with the map in her hand to find her way to Goree Hollow. She was ready to fix the place and stop the bad thing there. She was following every step to get there. She was almost there when she came upon two prickly trees that fell over, blocking her way.   
“That doesn't seem good.” Ella said. “Good thing I have a tree cutter!”  
Ella then used the tree cutter and cut the prickly trees out of the way. She then proceeded to continue her journey. She soon came into the town with a sign saying…  
Welcome To Goree Hollow  
Come in if you dare,  
But don't come in if you're scared  
Of gory things ahead of you  
Ella wondered what that meant. She walked into the town and was shocked when she saw spooky trees and something dripping off of them that looked like blood. Then she saw withered crops and flowers and something dripping off of them that looked like poison. She knew that the hollow was too intense and needed to go back to her home. But before she could exit the town. SNAP! 6 prickly long plants blocked her from leaving. She tried using her tree cutter, but the plants were too strong to break. She was worried that she'd be stuck there forever.  
She thought of climbing the long plants, but that would hurt her hands a lot.  
Suddenly, something held on to her. It looked like a giant hand. The hand grabbed her and took her into a place that looked like a destroyed house. It had withered flowers and withered plants in it. It had very creepy pictures on the walls that somewhat looked disturbing to Ella. There was no one in the house until Ella heard footsteps but no person.  
Then she saw a hand.  
A clue someone was coming in.


	3. Maybe the Hollow has many things wrong with it

Ella worried someone was coming in. But the hand disappeared and no footsteps were heard.  
Then this TV-like thing appeared in front of Ella’s view. It turned on and showed her a video that looked like Goree Hollow, but it was prettier and not gory or intense. It viewed Goree Hollow when it was not scary. She saw people that are happy and people dancing. But then the video changed what it showed to what it is now.  
Then, she saw a silhouette of a tall woman, but the silhouette was not all black. It was all black but the eyes, which were shown to be pink. She had long hair, and when Ella looked at the torso part, she guessed that the woman was wearing a dress or something. Ella even looked at the woman’s arms and saw that the woman’s fingers were completely fine, with long fingernails. She then heard the woman in the video speak.  
“I used to have someone who loved me.” The woman said. “He was everything to me when he loved me.”  
“Until one day when he left, he no longer wanted me.”  
“He said I was a bad influence on him. He said I used some type of Witchcraft, so then he could love me forever.”  
“I grieved everyday after he left this place. Then, I became a witch, and cursed this town because of how angry I was.”  
“You deserve to not be loved.”, thought Ella.  
The woman was no longer a silhouette in the video, and the woman’s long hair was white. Her eyes were pink, just like the silhouette. She wore an all-white dress and her fingernails were the color grey. Her eyes stared psychotically. She smiled at the screen.  
“This town will be cursed forever. I won't stop until my love comes to me again!”  
The video stopped. Ella was confused. She couldn't believe a witch cursed the town to make so gory, disturbing, and intense. Then she saw the hand again. And knew she was coming in this time.


	4. Discovering The Scary Witch

The witch came into the room and stared at Ella with her psychotic eyes. She smiled at her as she walked towards her.  
Ella was scared. She knew she shouldn't have come to Goree Hollow. She knew she'd be stuck there forever.  
“Hello, little girl.” The witch said in a soothing voice. “I see where you've come. Nobody comes here anymore. They all ran away years ago.”  
“How come you're still here?” Ella asked.  
“I'm always here.” The witch replied. “I cursed this town and I shouldn't leave because of it.”  
“You should undo the curse.” Ella suggested. “You literally made everyone leave this town!”  
“Oh, but I can't.” The witch said. “My love hasn't returned to me.”  
“Your love will never return!” Ella shouted. “You didn't deserve him!”  
The witch’s psychotically happy expression on her face turned into an angry expression. She walked more near to Ella.  
“YOU LITTLE BRAT!” The witch yelled. “YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED FOR WHAT YOU SAID!”  
A cage started to form around Ella and soon trapped her.  
The witch’s psychotic happy expression came back to her face.  
“Now, now, child.” the witch said. “You're staying here forever, and I will never let you go.”  
The witch walked out of the room, psychotically smiling at Ella as she left the room.  
Ella found a way to open the cage and jumped out. She left the house without the witch knowing. She walked throughout minutes in Goree Hollow to try to fix the dangers of the hollow.  
She then found a piece of paper on the ground, and she read it.  
Goree Hollow used to be a great little town,  
And everyone lived in peace,  
Until a woman with a white gown,  
Made the happiness least.  
She added a layer on the town,  
To make it all a curse,  
Oh why, oh why, woman in the gown,  
You made the town the worst.  
After reading the paper, Ella knew it was about the witch that cursed Goree Hollow. It couldn’t be anything else.  
She tried to find more things like notes or clues. She found another note. She read it.  
The town may be cursed forever,  
But there's a little something,  
There are three ways together,  
To turn the curse to nothing.  
The first one is to find a stone,  
The second one is to find a diamond,  
But the third way is very hard,  
to defeat the evil witch on your own.  
Ella soon found out the note is for ways to undo the curse. She put it in her pocket.  
She walked in Goree Hollow to find stones or diamonds, but she may not have luck.  
Or she might have to fight the witch on her own.


End file.
